A 2000 mètres
by Splanchnique
Summary: Juumonji s'est toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus illogique qu'un bout de métal volant appelé avion. C'était sans compter ce type... YAOI lemon Juumonji x oui CE perso là... pardon pour cette idée tordue et collective en plus ...


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont pas à moi, je sais.  
Pairing: Ah ah! Juumonji et... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet... Vous savez lire  
Rating: Ahem... M pour le langage et le lemon, évidemment...  
Type: Juste pour relever j'ai mis "romance" m'enfin bon euh... par défaut quoi**

**Note pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent que le manga: Dans l'anime, à chaque fois que Deimon prend l'avion -death march et autre voyages...- il y a toujours un focus sur Juumonji qui est littéralement terrorisé par le fait qu'une carcasse de métal puisse voler (si si je n'invente rien) D'où le contexte...**

* * *

Un bout de métal ne pouvait PAS voler. Et dans la tête de Juumonji ça ne changerait jamais. Sa phobie des avions remontait trop loin pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de comment elle avait commencé, mais une chose était sûre : il aurait mille fois préféré être en ce moment même sur un terrain de football américain avec Hiruma lui gueulant des ordres qu'ici. Au moins il aurait eu les deux pieds sur terre.  
Hélas le voyage pour les Etats-Unis était obligatoire pour eux s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir sous le feu du quaterback – et Dieu sait qu'il aurait préféré subir ça pourtant.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il était un joueur respecté de tous les as présents dans cet avion maintenant, ou presque. Mais là, sa dignité et sa crédibilité en prenaient un sacré coup. Il avait plus peur d'être dans cette chose en acier défiant toute les lois de la logique qu'il connaissait que sur la pelouse à combattre des types deux fois plus balèzes que lui.  
Il aurait presque voulu ne pas se faire remarquer pendant le Christmas Bowl pour échapper à ça…

Agon fixait son frère avec un regard plein de sous-entendus haineux. Unsui faisait semblant de dormir pour éviter ça, et il le savait. Il était peinard, presque au pieu avec sa conquête de la soirée et non, ce connard de frangin l'avait choppé par le col et traîné de force à l'aéroport pour les Etats-Unis. Il y avait des fois où il haïssait son jumeau. Viscéralement.  
Maintenant il avait l'impression que s'il ne serrait pas sa ceinture à fond il allait sauter sur le premier truc qui bougeait. Enfin le « sur » était même peut-être de trop.  
Mais enfin le voyage avait le mérite d'être amusant. Ce type trois sièges plus loin semblait trembler de peur rien qu'à l'idée qu'un avion puisse voler. Très marrant.  
Très mignon.

Kuroki et Togano ne purent le retenir d'avantage et Juumonji partit au pas de course dans les toilettes de l'appareil. Il prenait sur lui pour faire semblant de rester maître de soi en allant vers le fond de l'engin, et s'était écroulé sur le lavabo sans même prendre la peine de verrouiller derrière lui, ouvrant le robinet à fond pour passer son visage dessous.  
Il allait être malade s'il ne faisait pas au moins ça.  
Il faillit se briser les reins quand il se retourna brusquement, cognant le bas de son dos contre le lavabo, quand il aperçut cette grande silhouette brune derrière lui, dans le miroir.  
Agon, se souvint-il fugitivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là au juste ?!

Lui avait eu la présence d'esprit de tourner le loquet une fois entré dans la pièce exigüe et retira ses lunettes noires, comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait sa cour. Il s'approcha du lineman, posant sa main sur le bord du lavabo à côté du blond, avec un sourire.

« Malade ? »

Dans l'esprit de Juumonji, le même mot s'était imprimé, mais pour le cas cérébral du brun, à vrai dire. On n'avait pas idée d'entrer à deux dans une pièce aussi petite ? Il cherchait quoi ce taré ?

« Non » réussit-il à répondre sans que sa voix ne tremble. Il avait oublié sa peur de l'avion pour de la méfiance pure pour son vis-à-vis.

« Tant mieux. Ca m'ennuierait. »

Il y avait une théorie comme quoi en altitude, certaines sensations étaient décuplées, certaines réactions modifiées.  
Mais enfin là ça relevait du délire total, tout de même. Qu'Agon l'embrasse comme ça, sans préavis, ça tenait de la science-fiction. Autant que le fait qu'il se laisse faire d'ailleurs.  
Mmh. Mettons ça sur le compte du stress et du voyage à plus de 2000 mètres du sol.

Honnêtement, Juumonji trouvait ça très agréable. Ses lèvres qui happaient les siennes, cette langue joueuse, ses mains descendant sur ses hanches…  
Deux secondes, ils faisaient quoi là ? Le blond repoussa le linebacker aussi loin qu'il pouvait au vu de l'étroitesse de la cabine.

« Rassure-moi, tu peux pas être clean, là, tout de suite ?  
- Quoi ? Ca ne t'a pas plu ? »

Le lineman était peut-être un petit délinquant, un maître pour la baston, mais il avait le mérite d'être toujours honnête. Il ne réussit pas à dire non.

Avec la vitesse qui avait fait sa réputation, Agon le retourna face au miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, passant lentement sa langue derrière son oreille.

« J'ai vu que tu avais les jetons d'être aussi haut.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Lâche-moi !  
- Fait pas cette tête… quoique, ça te rend encore plus bandant. »

Non, réellement, il n'avait aucune idée de quand ce fusible avait fondu dans le cerveau du brun, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il avait réellement disjoncté.

Juumonji se débattit un instant avant que le linebacker ne lui enserre les deux poignets d'une main, réduisant toute défense à néant. Il sentit la cuisse d'Agon se glisser entre ses jambes pour les écarter, tandis qu'il lui dévorait la nuque. La main du brun se faufila sous sa chemise, redessinant le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts.  
Il vit le reflet d'Agon se passer la langue sur les lèvres, impatient de gouter à cette chair presque offerte. Juumonji dût s'avouer que ce spectacle n'arrivait pas à le laisser indifférent, et ce n'était pas son propre corps qui le contredisait.

Les doigts du linebacker glissèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe, et son bourreau eut un sourire moqueur.

« Et tu oses me demander de te lâcher ? »

L'adolescent blond pesta intérieurement et s'empourpra. Comment était-il possible de le faire réagir ainsi ? D'un geste habile, Agon, défit la boucle de ceinture de sa victime, laissant son pantalon descendre lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Juumonji était submergé par la honte.  
Le brun le força à se pencher en avant, jusqu'à ce que son front touche le miroir, gardant toujours ses poignets entravés derrière son dos. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand son tortionnaire saisit son membre dur d'une main ferme, le caressant lascivement. C'était insupportable. Son reste de dignité s'envola lorsque cette pensée s'imposa à lui : il en voulait plus. Si ce type tenait tant à le sauter, qu'il le fasse vite, au lieu de jouer avec lui ainsi.

Il se mordit les lèvres quand les doigts de son partenaire s'attarda sur l'extrémité de son sexe.

« Arrête ça… »

Sa voix était faible, comme suppliante. Il entendit le ricanement d'Agon à son oreille.

« Sérieusement ? Tu souhaiterais que j'arrête ? Ou bien tu voudrais que je passe à la vitesse supérieure ? »

Le regard humide de Juumonji le décida bien vite. Il lâcha la virilité de son futur amant, insérant un doigt, puis deux en lui. Le blond était tout juste assez fier pour retenir un râle de douleur. Mais il s'habituait à ses mouvements, et Agon le sentit se détendre peu à peu, fermant les yeux.  
Relâchant son étreinte des poignets du lineman, il serra ses mains sur ses hanches minces, le pénétrant sans préavis. Son partenaire n'eut d'autre choix que de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour réussir à se taire.

Il s'appuya sur le lavabo, s'y cramponnant de toutes ses forces pour oublier la souffrance que lui infligeait son partenaire, doucement remplacée par un plaisir croissant à chaque nouveau mouvement de bassin. Ouvrant les lèvres sur des plaintes muettes, il ferma les yeux, envahi par une chaleur indescriptible.

Agon était presque violent, se satisfaisant lui-même sans vraiment penser au blond à sa merci. Mais il ne détestait pas ça. Il aurait pratiquement qualifié ça de beau. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec elle hâlée du linebacker, la fougue de son compagnon. Il arrivait à le fasciner.  
Crispant les doigts sur le rebord en émail de l'évier, il fut rapidement saisi par une extase magistrale, se libérant en silence, la main de son amant plaquée sur ses lèvres. Il le sentit trembler derrière lui, lui indiquant qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme quasiment au même instant. Il observa le sourire satisfait d'Agon dans la glace, la tête renversée en arrière.

Il réussit à se rhabiller correctement, reboutonnant sa chemise, resserrant sa ceinture, presque collé à l'adolescent aux dreadlocks.  
Au moins lui avait l'air de se réjouir de la situation.

« Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux nanas, murmura le blond.  
- C'est le cas, officiellement. Mais des fois il y a des situations qui requièrent des mesures d'urgences.  
- Mesure d'urg… C'est ça que j'ai été ?!  
- Grosso modo. Mais, ça a été particulièrement… convenable.  
- Convenable ? Espère de…  
- Au prochain vol, je te ferais pire que ça »

Le sourire d'Agon avait quelque chose de réellement terrifiant. Il se faisait l'impression d'une proie sous le feu d'un grand fauve. Le brun lui vola un féroce baiser et sortit des toilettes, et il attendit un bon moment avant de faire de même.

Avant de se rappeler qu'il était encore dans ce tas de ferraille volant. Il réintégra la petite pièce de suite en n'arrivant pas à se sortir de la tête que ce genre de truc ne pouvait PAS voler !  
Et en verrouillant bien le loquet cette fois.

Il restait encore plusieurs heures de vol… Il n'aurait qu'à frapper, au cas où…

* * *

**Le contexte de cette idée totalement inimaginable?  
Sortez d'un concours d'une journée entière où vous avez passer votre temps à vous essorer le cerveau pour sortir quelque chose de potable à dessiner  
Discutez D'Eyshield 21 avec votre meilleure amie le soir même à une heure du matin en imaginant un nouveau couple yaoi et une situation amusante.  
Tadaaaa!**

***Part en exil pour se faire pardonner des fans de Juumon' et d'Agon u___u***


End file.
